


Close your eyes

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Matchmaking, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The Twitch Gang meets up for some drinks and some general chaos.Their most important mission: getting Antonio together with a certain Swede (by playing Truth or Dare.)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Gift Fic Monday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearWithAHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/gifts).



> Another Gift Fic Monday has arrived! This time for the incredible BearWithAHat who gifted me with an amazing banana split fic last week! 
> 
> I wanted to get the Twitch gang involved since I know you write Nicky/George as well so I really hope you'll like this! I had a blast writing this and this is pretty much just wholesome chaos :3

"Come on Tonio, it's the perfect plan!" George whined. Charles nodded in answer, taking a sip from his beer. The Twitch gang had decided to meet up, to hang out in real life for once and it had of course ended up with them drinking and fooling around. It hadn't taken long before the attention had shifted to Antonio, who had been pining after a certain Swede for months already and who was also the only one out of the group who was still single. The others had had enough, and had started coming up with plans to help 

"I'm not so sure…" Antonio muttered. "I really doubt he'd want to come." Antonio bit his lip, option to shuffle closer to Lando, who gently patted his hair. 

"You're pretty." The small Brit muttered with wide eyes, snuggling closer to Antonio and yawning. Alex snorted.

"And that's enough alcohol for you, little one." He chuckled, taking the glass of gin tonic from Lando's hand and giving him a glass of water instead. Antonio allowed Lando to stay close, gently stroking Lando's hair as the McLaren driver blinked slowly. 

"I told you not to give him alcohol." Max huffed, entering the hotel room where the Twitch gang had been having a quiet night in.

"Who called you?" Lando muttered, making grabby hands in Max's direction.

"Your fairy godmother." Max told him. Lando turned to Charles and gasped at him.

"I told you not to work together with my boyfriend." He whispered not so subtly at the Monégasque, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm so very sorry." He told Lando solemnly, before turning to Alex and taking the man's hand in his, the Thai giving Charles a fond smile. Max gave Charles a hesitant, grateful smile and sat down on the floor to pull Lando onto his lap, cradling the tipsy man close as Lando giggled and happily patted at his face.

"We are getting distracted from our important subject!" George whined. "We need to help Antonio get together with his Swede!" Nicky pulled George closer to his chest, pressing a calming kiss to the pouting Brit’s cheek.

“Easy, tiger.” Nicky chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck. Antonio smiled fondly at the two, who out of the group, had been together for the least amount of time. They were still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Antonio was envious of them. He wanted to be so cuddly and touchy-feely with someone too. 

“I can just call Marcus.” Charles said with a shrug. “He is around with Alfa too no? I’m sure he’ll want to come over here too.” he said, already taking out his phone and tapping away at the screen while making Alex feed him sips of the wine.

“Done, he’ll be here in 20 minutes.” he said eventually. Antonio, who had busied himself grabbing bottles of water for Max and Lando, turned a deep red.

“Marcus is coming over?” he muttered, anxiously carding his fingers through his hair to get the silky strands in order. Lando shuffled out of Max’s grasp to help him, humming softly as he patted at the Italian’s hair. 

“Pretty pretty.” Lando muttered again, promptly hugging Antonio’s chest. Antonio smiled fondly and hugged back, before returning the small Brit to his Dutch boyfriend. Alex had gotten up too, offering Antonio some breath mints while smiling cheekily.

“These might come in handy later.” he said with a wink. Antonio glared half-heartedly but still chewed on some mints as he anxiously kept glancing at the door. 

When there was a gentle knock on the door, Antonio shot to his feet, slipping passed Lando, who was trying to walk over to the door too.

“I’ll open.” Antonio muttered, nudging the Brit aside. When he opened the door, he immediately started blushing again, coming face to face with Marcus.

“Ciao.” Tonio muttered with a soft smile, stepping aside to let the Swede in. Marcus grinned in return and leaned in to hug Antonio tightly.

“Hi, long time no see.” Marcus muttered in Antonio’s ear, his embrace warm and safe. Antonio felt himself melt into Marcus’s touch, nuzzling his face into Marcus’s neck as he hugged back.

“Come, sit down.” Tonio muttered as he pulled away, leading Marcus over to the others sitting on and around the sofa. Antonio sat down on the floor, patting the empty spot next to him and almost beaming when Marcus sat down close enough for their shoulders to brush. 

“I think we need to play a game.” Charles said with a nod when a slightly awkward silence fell over the group. Lando had fallen asleep on Max’s lap, snoring softly as the Dutchman looked down on him with a soft smile. Nicholas, who had been looking at Lando and Max, suddenly grinned.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare.” he decided. George perked up too, excitedly nodding. Alex, of course, agreed with his Monégasque. while Max only shrugged before focussing back on Lando. 

“I arrived just at the right time then.” Marcus chuckled, taking a sip from the beer Nicholas handed him. Antonio was staring at Nicholas, clearly knowing the Canadian was planning more than just an innocent game.

"I'll start!" Charles said happily. "Max, truth or dare?" He said, turning to the Dutchman. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Truth." He said. Charles smirked.

"Did you ever sleep with Daniel?" He asked. Lando, who had until then been peacefully napping, opened his eyes to look at Max. Max sighed, jaw tense as he looked Charles in the eye.

"You know the answer, you were there for some of it." Max said lowly. Charles clearly had not expected the answer and swallowed thickly, averting his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, truly seeming embarrassed. Max hummed and looked down on Lando, who just smiled before cuddling closer again.

"It's okay." He muttered. "It was before my time, hmh?" He added. Max nodded and nudged his nose against Lando's nose.

"Yes it was." He muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to Lando's lips.

"Maybe it's better to continue." Antonio said softly, wanting to keep the peace. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, ehm… Nicholas? Truth or Dare?" He asked. Nicky hummed thoughtfully.

"Let's go with dare." He decided. Marcus hesitated momentarily, before nodding firmly.

"Make George gasp within 30 seconds by using only your lips." The Swede said. Nicky seemed surprised, but then shrugged.

"Easy enough." He chuckled. "George, sit up." He said, kneeling down opposite the Brit. George seemed amused and firmly pressed his lips shut, clearly wanting to make it difficult for the Canadian. Nicky smirked when Marcus started a timer, first leaning in to press a kiss to George's lips, before leaning down, pulling George's shirt up, and pressing his lips over George's nipple.

George gasped instantly, back arching closer to Nicholas as he threw his head back. Marcus chuckled and stopped the timer.

"You had 15 seconds left, Nicky." He said amusedly. Nicholas grinned, pecking George's lips.

"I know what he likes." He said with a smirk, pushing George's shirt down again. George was blushing slightly, but seemed happy enough when Nicky pulled him back against his chest. Antonio smiled softly at the affection, finding himself inching closer to Marcus instinctively. Marcus noticed and shuffled a bit closer too, resting back on his hands and nudging his shoulder against Antonio's. When Tonio glanced over to him, Marcus smiled softly and Antonio felt his heart go soft at the gesture. 

"Charles, truth or dare." Nicholas asked. The Monégasque hummed thoughtfully.

"Truth." He said eventually. George smiled and tugged Nicky closer to whispered something in his ear. Nicky chuckled.

"Fine, I'll ask." He told George, before turning to Charles. "Are you a top or bottom?" He asked. Charles's eyebrows flew up while Alex seemed even more awkward about the question. Antonio bit his lip to hide his smile, humming when Marcus leaned in to whispered in his ear.

"Look at him. If he claims to be anything but a bottom, he's lying." Marcus muttered. Antonio snorted and nodded in agreement. 

"A power bottom, maybe." He whispered back, making Marcus's chuckle.

God, Antonio loved that smile so much.

Charles seemed flustered meanwhile, muttering something in French before shrugging up a shoulder.

"Bottom, mostly." He said. "Although we switch." He added, turning to Alex, who almost choked on a sip of his beer. 

"Atta boy!" George chuckled, clinking his glass against Alex's. Alex glared half-heartedly but seemed to resign to his faith.

"The best part is too be able to vary a bit, no?" He said, some others nodding in agreement. Antonio kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look at Marcus now. He let out a soft gasp when he felt Marcus's pinky- and ring finger curling around his own fingers, the Swede deliberately seeking contact with him.

"Marcus, truth or dare?" Charles asked Marcus while sharing a look with Nicholas, who nodded. 

"Dare." Marcus said, clearly noticing the shared glances amongst the others. Charles grinned.

"Alright, close your eyes. One of us will kiss you and you have to guess who it was." He said. Marcus seemed surprised but then nodded in agreement. Charles got up and took off his bandana, wrapping it around Marcus's head to blind him. Marcus sat waiting patiently, still leaning back on his hands. Max kicked Antonio when the Italian looked around with wide eyes, everyone else urging Tonio on. 

Antonio let out a shaky breath, sitting up and turning towards Marcus. 

"Just do it!" Charles mouthed at him. Antonio nodded, swallowing thickly before placing his hand on Marcus's cheek. The Swede let out a soft noise, chin tilting up slightly to give Antonio easier access. The bandana/blindfold seemed to be doing its job blocking Marcus's eyes as Antonio slowly leaned in, carefully brushing his lips over Marcus's for a moment. Marcus's lips were soft against his, and Antonio had to try very hard to keep himself in check, pulling away after only a few seconds. Marcus wrapped a hand around his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't go, Tonio. Kiss me again." He whispered, sighing and taking the blindfold off to look Antonio straight in the eye. Antonio let out a shaky breath, searching Marcus's beautiful blue eyes for signs that he was lying. Marcus smiled at him, a bit shakily but also very loving, and Antonio dared to lean in again. 

It was Marcus who closed the gap this time, fingers curling in Antonio's hair as he kissed him firmly. Antonio melted into the kiss, blindly clutching at Marcus's cheeks as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Marcus broke the kiss way too soon for Tonio's liking, the Italian letting out a soft, grumpy noise.

"Easy, I'm not going anywhere." Marcus chuckled, kissing Antonio's forehead. Antonio became acutely aware of 6 pairs of eyes staring at him, and turned to see the others of the Twitch Gang looking at him. 

"Thank you." Antonio muttered when he saw all the matching smug looks. Charles winked at him.

"You're welcome hun, now we can officially go on quadruple dates!" Charles grinned, although no one seemed to like his idea very much.

"We'll see about that." Marcus chuckled, meanwhile drawing Antonio flush into his side. "I think we first need to go on a normal date, just the two of us." He added, gently brushing Antonio's hair back. Antonio sighed contentedly.

"I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
